Nowadays, people may enjoy comfortable life along with the development of science and technology through various types of electronic devices. For example, an electronic device, such as a tablet computer, a mobile phone and the like, has become indispensable part for the people. People may use a mobile phone and the like electronic devices to place a call, to send a short message, etc., so as to strengthen links with other people.
Conventionally, there may be short-range transmission established between two electronic devices. As shown in FIG. 1, a method may include the following steps.
At step S101, a first electronic device acquires access identifiers of multiple electronic devices being connected.
At step S102, the first electronic device selects an access identifier of a second electronic device from the access identifiers of the multiple electronic devices, and then establishes a connection with the second electronic device.
At step S103, the second electronic device selects data to be transmitted from a storage catalogue and transmits the data to the first electronic device.
When the first electronic device establishes short-range transmission with the second electronic device, the first electronic device does not know files for which the second electronic device is capable of sharing to the first electronic device. If the second electronic device does not contain any file required by the first electronic device, the first electronic device may need to re-establish a short-range transmission with another electronic device. Thereby, a technical problem is that the operation for acquiring data through short-range transmission between two electronic devices is too cumbersome.